Sciles 50 Word Prompt
by thebookwurm
Summary: Where I write a couple sentences about Scott and Stiles based on 50 random words. I upped the rating for my own comfort.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I honestly tried to keep it to one sentence per word but I sorta failed. Some of these are a couple sentences long some are not. I might continue off some of these later or add more but who knows. Scott and Stiles are my brotp but I guess you could take it anyway you want. Anyways, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I swear I own nothing. Literally nothing.

1) Break

"Please tell me you did not just break my jeep, Scott!"

2) Sun

The longer the sun was out the longer the boys would find ways to get in trouble.

3) Animal

"You are an animal," Stiles said excitedly as they raced to see who could eat more pizza rolls.

4) Water

Scott was not expecting Stiles to squirt a water bottle at him like he was a cat.

5) Dark

Stumbling through the dark with only the light of the moon to guide them, they finally found each other.

6) Floor

Stiles and Scott panicked as all of Deaton's glass containers fell to the floor.

7) Grass

"Do wolves eat grass? Cause like if you were a vegan that might be a good idea."

8) Lamp

They were playing lacrosse in the house (again) when the ball flew into a lamp and smashed it (

9) Thread

When the last thread between the two friends broke, they broke too.

10) Paper

When Scott opens the door to stiles room he sees stiles furiously crafting a paper airplane as he sits among a hundred other airplanes.

11) Stars

The two friends lay side by side on the grass looking up at the stars as they talked about their futures.

12) Music

"Stile you have been listening to the same song for eight hours straight, stop it"

13) Heat

The metal spoon was so hot from cooking it made Scott want to poke Stiles with it.

14) Art

"Stiles, why are you painting me?"  
"Art, Scott. Art."

15) Roadtrip

They were only an hour into their road trip and somehow they got so bored they started to sing songs from High School Musical.

16) Milkshakes

"My milkshake brings Scott to the yard and he's like-"  
"It's better than yours."

17) Fireworks

The boys sat outside Scott's window and on his roof just like they did as children, and watched the fireworks fly up into the air from the park.

18) Movies

The duo have seen the movie Airplane! together so many times they could quote it to each other word for word.

19) Radio

No matter what station Stiles changed it to, Scott was some how able to sing every single song that was on.

20) Coffee

On the mornings they actually woke up early for school they would go to the local cafe together and grab a nice hot cup of whatever they were in the mood for.

21) Cards

Scott tried not to focus on Stiles, asleep in his hospital bed with tubes and wires sprouting from him. So instead he busied himself in reading the cards left for his friend on the bedside table.

22) Love

Stiles grimaced as Scott said, "I love you babe," after licking the side of his face.

23) Pain

Scott winced while holding on to Stiles' hand, draining his pain away through his fingertips.

24) Bread

"We had nowhere to hide it so we put it in the bread box because who even uses a bread box?"

25) Candy

"Stiles if you lay a finger on that Milky Way I will use it to kill you."

26) Trees

It was a very long story of how two very angry twelve year olds were able to chain Scott and Stiles to a tree in the middle of nowhere.

27) Driving

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they drive down the desolate road into the night.

28) Christmas

Scott awoke Christmas morning to find Stiles had written "hi" in the fresh white snow clinging to the roof outside his window.

29) Beach

The day at the beach with their friends was free of conflict until Scott poured sand in Stiles' Coke can when he wasn't looking.

30) Socks

Even though they were both seniors in high school that did not stop them from sliding around in their socks all over Scott's house on the smooth wood floor.

31) Charge

"Scott, please let me borrow your charger I'm- I mean my phone is dying."

32) Pajamas

Scott still has no idea what let up to it but him and Stiles were both in footy pajamas while having a Star Wars movie marathon.

33) Home

They were home to each other, they were always the constant in each other's ever changing lives.

34) Baking

The house was a mess because Scott and Stiles were trying to bake a cake for Sherif Stilinski's birthday. So far their cake did not even remotely resemble a cake.

35) Feet

Scott swiftly steps on Stiles' foot under the table thus giving Stiles the que to stop talking.

36) Pillow

"Did you just make a body bag out of pillow cases and sheets?"

37) Toast

"I don't know what this is but Scott, this is not toast."

38) Sorry

"You can't fix this Scott, sorry isn't enough!"

39) Snow

Together the two friends sat back in the jeep and told dumb jokes as they waited for someone to pull them out of the snow bank.

40) Night

They were the kind of friends who would be there in a flash for each other whether it was the middle of the night or the middle of the day.

41) Lights

Lights danced around the smoke inside the club where they sat and drank apple juice at the bar.

42) Clouds

"Do you think clouds have feelings?"  
"Stiles, you're drunk. Please be quiet and go to sleep."

43) Drunk

"I can get drunk but you can't," was how Scott knew this was going to be a bad idea.

44) Netflix

Ever since they started to share a Netflix account, Stiles was trying to see how much weird stuff he could watch before Scott called him out on it.

45) Sky

The sky was turning orange as dusk fell over Scott and Stiles while they looked out over the town.

46) Workout

For their workout this morning they decided to go for a run. Stiles got to the end of the street, said "nope," and ran back home.

47) Dancing

No matter who was in the car with them when their song came on, they danced.

48) School

No matter if they tried or not, some how those two were almost always late for school.

49) Sick

"I so sick and tired of being your side kick, Scott!"

50) Brother

At this point the weren't friends any more, they were brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I thought I might as well do one more. I might continue some of these and make them into actual stories but if any of you want me to continue any specific word things from either chapter just let me know and I will try my best. Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys!

51) Finals

"Stiles, why do you have a blanket?"

"I'm tired and when I'm done taking finals I'm not going to twiddle my thumbs for half an hour. I'm going to sleep."

52) Moon

The moon hung low in the sky as the two teenagers lay back on Scott's roof outside his window and looked at the stars.

53) Comfort

They made blanket forts and sat inside them talking for hours. They both needed comfort and what better comfort is the comfort of childhood?

54) Time

Time seemed to slow as Stiles watched his best friend fall to the ground unmoving.

55) Scar

Scott couldn't help but smile at the small fading scar on his palm, remembering when he and Stiles became blood brothers. Blood may have gotten all over their arms in the process.

56) Book

"Why the hell did you throw a book at me?"

"Stiles, you spaced out and did a whole monologue about Lydia out loud and you would not shut up."

57) Thirty-Three

"Stiles, how many boxes of fruit snacks did you buy?"

"Thirty-three. What the were on sale. I really like fruit snacks okay?"

58) Lunch

"This lunch tastes terrible."

"Then stop eating it."

"But I'm hungry, Scott."

"Eat your notebook then."

59) Game

"Last time we played the game Life you made it rain with paper money and I had to clean it up, so no Stiles, I will not play that game with you again."

60) Cold

The cold of the snow ball hitting Scott's face was near what Stiles felt when Scott pushed him into the snow bank.

61) Rap

"Stiles can you please stop rapping about making tacos. I get it, you're hungry, but can you just shut up."

62) Work

"Scott, you can't go to work. You're like my only friend and I'm bored."

63) Yoga

Lydia was trying to teach them yoga ("It's good for you! It will help with sports!") when both boys got stuck.

64) Sand

Because it was on sale, the duo literally bought themselves a sandbox.

65) Hurt

The hurt Stiles felt as he watched his best friend be slowly consumed by his inner darkness was unbearable.

66) Winter

Even though it was winter and freezing outside, Scott stayed standing next to Stiles as he waited.

67) Middle

Of course since it was Stiles jeep he made Scott sit in the back stuck in the middle next to Isaac (sarcastic asshole #1) and Ethan (sarcastic asshole #2) so that Lydia would sit next to Stiles up front.

68) Halloween

"A werewolf costume? Really Stiles?"

69) Kiss

"Kiss it."

"No."

"Kiss it."

"Scott, I'm not going to kiss that frog."

70) Musical

"Stiles is something wrong between you and Scott? You haven answered any of his calls."

"Nah dad. He's just calling and singing that song about the people singing and the angry men from that one musical with Wolverine and Bellatrix."

"You mean Les Miserables?"

"Yeah that one."

71) Bruises

"Scott, what happened!" Melissa lightly touched the purple bruise on Scott's left cheek. "Mom it's cool. Stiles accidentally kicked me in the face while we were 'fake fighting.'"

72) Pancakes

Sundays were for making pancakes, or attempting to make pancakes. Scott lit a towel on fire, Stiles accidentally poured pancake batter on the stove and missed the pan.

73) Life

Neither of them wanted to grow up. They wanted to go through life like they did as kids, together.

74) Mud

Scott was laughing at a mud covered Stiles before he pushed Scott into the mud.

75) Lose

"Scott, what do you mean by you lost my keys?"

76) Noise

The obnoxious noise Stiles made during the movie when trying to open a bag of chips made Scott want to kick him.

77) Teenager

"Just because you two are off fighting weird paranormal stuff all the time does not mean you don't have a curfew. You are two teenage boys who have school tomorrow and both of you are now grounded."

Stiles turns to Scott, "can she do that? She's not even my mom."

"Stiles."

"Yes ma'am."

78) Ring

Scott gets down on one knee and holds out the ring pop to Stiles. "Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?"  
Both boys fake cry after Stiles says yes and Scott slides the ring pop onto his finger. "You'd think they would act like normal mature people," Lydia mumbles to herself.

79) Death

Scott looked at his best friend for a long time. "I can't let you. You'll die, Stiles. I can't let you do that for me."

80) Puzzle

"If you guys don't stop playing sports inside the house I will make you two sit down and do a puzzle."

81) Woods

The woods in Beacon Hills was where their troubles all began. It was where Scott got bit and that bite snowballed into something bigger.

82) Run

"Scott run faster, c'mon! Dude, internet explorer could run faster than you!"

83) Teeth

The duo decided the would get their wisdom teeth pulled together. How they convinced their parents to let them to this, no one knows. Stiles and Scott were enough trouble but Stiles and Scott on Novocain was absolute chaos.

84) New

Stiles broke Scott's brand new office chair by spinning to fast and knocking the chair over.

85) Lies

"Stiles I'm so sick of your lies you totally ate my snickers bar so just shut up."

86) Burn

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Hey Scott, wanna go burn our old homework?"

"Yeah let's do it."

87) Dive

Both boys immediately dived onto the floor to catch the china vase before it fell to the floor and they would need to replace it for Melissa. Again.

88) Sing

"Scott please stop singing songs from High School Musical."

89) Shoes

It took them until they were half way to school to realize the left in such a rush that they forgot to put on shoes.

90) Time

Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall when suddenly the person he was waiting for burst into the living room and proclaimed, "dude you will not believe what just happened," while holding a Hannah Montana poster and a baseball bat.

91) Fight

Stiles had been following Scott for the past few minutes asking Scott to fight him.

92) Team

Yeah, they were on a lacrosse team. You could even say that they and their friends were a team. But Scott and Stiles were also on a team of their own.

93) Fall

No matter how old they were their favorite part about winter was laughing at each other fall on the ice.

94) Blood

Blood ran down Scott's fingers as he clutched his bleeding side. He could only manage to say one last phrase before he lay life less on the ground, "goodbye Stiles."

95) Curse

"You fucking asshole what the actual fuck you just fucking cut me off you literal clitoris like what the- I hope you rot in the part of hell reserved for dicks like you-"

"Stiles stop cursing. Your window is rolled down and so is the window of the children in the car next to us."

96) Hands

Stiles shook as Scott's warm hands carefully wrapped his arm in gauze. Stiles was trying not to cry so he focused his eyes on the floor at the pen knife specked with his own blood.

97) Old

The old familiarity of his best friend's made Stiles feel at home.

98) Breath

"How does my breathhhhh smeeeell, Scott?"

"Jesus Stiles what did you eat? Stiles just- ohmyfreakinggod sTOP BREATHING ON ME. I swear Stiles I- I think I'm going to puke. "

99) Tracks

They knew all of the tracks on the old CD in Stiles' jeep in order. Which really annoyed whoever was in the car with them.

100) Memory

Most of the good memories Scott and Stiles had contained each other.


End file.
